1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to mounting structures for hardware modules included in electronic devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, which are equipped with a display, such as smartphones, wearable devices, and the like are widely supplied since the spread of personal computers. The display of the portable electronic device may be implemented with a touch screen display including a touch panel. The touch screen display may function as an input device that is able to receive a user manipulation, in addition to a visual display device.
The size of the touch screen display mounted in the portable electronic device (e.g., a smartphone) tends to range from 3 inches to 5 inches or larger to satisfy user demand. According to a trend to enlarge the touch screen display, the touch screen display may occupy most parts of a front surface of the electronic device.